


Three's Company, Four's a Merry Crowd

by Alley_Cat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Cat/pseuds/Alley_Cat
Summary: Complete AU, AH, PWP. Bella had a fantasy. Alice, her roommate, decided to make sure it came true and enlisted the assistance of Jasper and Edward, two sexy brothers who Bella has been lusting after for months. OS birthday present for QueenOfSmut, need I say more? M for plenty of lemons and little plot.





	

_**Disclaimer:** _ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **_Beta_ ** _**team:** I.T.P and germanAkice_

 **_A/N:_ ** _This baby was originally written as original fiction, one-shot birthday present for QueenOfSmut. It was hiding on my hard drive for several years as I wasn't really sure if I should post it here, and what pairing it should be. Today Musie hit me, and so I bring to you this little smut-fest. So lock the doors, dim the lights, and get ready for some serious lemons.  
_

_If you're under 18, please turn around here. I'm not taking any responsibility for corrupting your young mind if you hang around to read this, but consider yourself warned._

* * *

**Three's Company, Four's a Merry Crowd**

Bella was tired and weary. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed by the time she finally entered her apartment. She stripped off her clothes quickly, letting them lay where they fell. She could take care of everything later; all she wanted now was sleep. Sliding between the cool sheets, she sighed happily. This seemingly endless day was finally over.

Her awakening was unexpected and brutal, interrupting her sleep much too early for her taste. Bella did not understand what had woken her up at first, but when she tried to open her eyes—she found that she couldn't. A blindfold was stopping her from doing so. When she reached to take it off, another thing became apparent. Her hands were tied…far above her head.

A chill ran through her body, originating from fear rather than the sudden cold sensation that came over her when the blanket was pulled away from her.

Her sleepy mind took several moments to sort through what was going on. Then she remembered and smiled. It was such a rush. Her entire body came alive. She'd agreed to this before but had asked to keep the details a surprise. She didn't want to expect this. Her roommate, Alice, had called her an adrenaline junkie, but Bella had smirked and continued to plan. She had given Alice several possible candidates. The only limitation had been that it had to be done on a weekend so that there would be plenty of time to…enjoy herself.

The ties were an improvisation, either on Alice's or the guy's part. She didn't mind it, though. Excitement, arousal, and just a touch of anxiety intermixed within her. She even opened her mouth to ask who it was with her when she suddenly found her lips occupied by a warm mouth, a foreign tongue pushing past them. A pair of hands came to hold her head while she was being kissed.

"Don't speak," a whisper came from somewhere. "Enjoy."

The voice was familiar. She couldn't quite place it in her memory; most of her thoughts were scattered at that point.

The mouth kissing her was suddenly gone.

"Breathe," another whisper.

She took several deep breaths, trying to find a logical train of thought amidst the confusion that dominated her thoughts. _I know this voice_ , she thought. If she could only place it…

"Let yourself feel," the speaker was coaxing.

Bella felt a gentle caress on her shoulders and neck. Her heart racing, she asked, "Who is it?"

"A friend," was the reply.

Foreign hands continued to caress her with a gentleness that she hadn't expected, cupping her naked breasts. Warm fingers rubbed her nipples, which were already hard from the cold.

"You will not be harmed," he promised.

A pair of lips began kissing her neck, pausing at her pulse to leave a love-bite. The kisses continued to descend, reaching just above her breasts and pausing again. She shuddered, this time more out of pleasure than from anxiety.

"Your body is begging for me to touch it. You want me to suck on those beautiful pert nipples." It was a statement with no doubt behind it.

Bella felt the adrenaline and her arousal rushing through her. She wanted to be touched, wanted that warm mouth sucking on her flesh. She still couldn't tell who was speaking to her, touching her. Her body answered for her, arching to the man's touch when his mouth came down on her. It defied reason, but she couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

Moments later, Bella forgot about everything. She was too focused on the sensations running through her. The man lay between her widespread legs, his hands stroking her inner thighs, his lips exploring her hipbones, and he was tormenting her.

Bella stifled a sigh, unable to believe that she was following through with this, allowing herself to be coerced into such a situation—at the mercy of a stranger.

But both logic and self-control seemed to evade her when a wet tongue was suddenly stroking her, penetrating her. His mouth was kissing her sex, and he was doing it with such skill that Bella's thoughts scattered again.

She moaned.

"Let yourself enjoy it, beautiful," the man said, his breath teasing her heated felsh. "You will not regret it."

The voice was alluring, and she found herself saying a husky, "Yes," as his fingers slid inside her. Her body was a more than willing participant in this seduction. It knew the touch of this man; her mind knew him. Was it really important that she couldn't put a name to him at that moment?

His fingers were long and torturing, sliding ever so slowly in and out of her while his mouth returned to lick her, gently wiggling his tongue over her clit.

The sensations were too strong, clouding her mind and pushing any logical thought to the back until it was all but forgotten. His touch was too perfect, his kisses too enticing, and her body couldn't help but respond.

As he sped up the movement of his fingers, applying just the right amount of pressure with his tongue on her clit, she finally let go and exploded in blind delight when her orgasm washed over her.

"Yes, beautiful," he encouraged.

He continued to kiss and caress her through her orgasm, allowing her to ride through the pleasure. While she was catching her breath, he began ascending her body—her hipbones, her breasts, her shoulders, and finally her neck were treated to a shower of kisses.

"You, my lovely Bella, feel amazing." His lips brushed hers, his hands admiring her body.

She nearly purred when his body slid up hers and she felt his arousal. She felt him lift one of her legs and place it on his shoulder. He was teasing her, letting her feel his hardness against her but not penetrating her.

Unable to wait any longer, she bucked her hips, trying to finally get him inside her.

He laughed.

"So eager to have that cock inside you," his voice whispered in her ear.

"Yes!" Beyond aroused, beyond desperate, she wanted him to take her.

"Good girl," he whispered before finally uniting them. He placed one hand on her stomach, pressing her to the matrass as he began to move. "I like to feel that pussy of yours wrapped around me."

She groaned, loving the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her. She shouldn't be giving in so easily, she tried to tell herself, but her body did not care that she didn't know the man's name—it was too busy enjoying what he was doing to her.

Bella felt his hand move lower until the very tips of his fingers teased her clit again. She wanted to glare at him, grab him, turn them and make him give her what she needed so desperately. Blindfolded and bound, all she could do was growl at him.

"Talk to me, beautiful," he told her. "Tell me what you want."

She was about to scream when he withdrew almost completely, leaving nothing but the very tip in her. "I want…you…"

"You want me to do what?"

"Move…please," she cried. "I need to feel you move. Inside me."

He slammed into her then, filling her with his cock. With nimble, slick fingers, he began rubbing her clit.

The sensation was almost too much, the feeling of being filled by him, his fingers touching all the right places. She never imagined that her body could feel so much pleasure. He changed the angle to lean down and lick her nipples. The touch was teasing, enough to arouse but not enough to please, and she found herself mewling and groaning, arching her back in a silent plea.

"You have such beautiful breasts," he whispered. "They are so sensitive."

"Suck them," she begged.

"I have a better idea." He slipped out of her, and she cried in protest. She was so close, so tightly strung.

She felt him turn her around, placing her on her knees. There was just enough give in the ties around her wrists to allow the movement. Then he spread her knees wider, and she felt him slide beneath her, his hands giving her ass a squeeze as his mouth latched on to one breast. She collapsed on him, straddling his stomach.

He pushed her further down his body, and she felt his cock teasing her again, rubbing against the swollen wet lips of her core.

"Ride me, baby. Take everything you want from my body." He pressed her down, effectively impaling her on him.

She began to move instantly, leaning on her elbows and knees. His mouth returned to her breasts, sucking hard on each nipple. She could feel each pull of his mouth going down to the center of her body, loving the building pressure. She forgot everything. She no longer cared that she bound, blind, helpless. It became inconsequential once everything exploded in a rainbow of colors, making her collapse on him.

"Oh, no, baby. It's not time to rest yet." His hands grabbed her ass, and he began to rub her on him again.

He was still hard inside her, and it didn't take more than a few movements to bring back the hunger for him. She moaned and began to move with him.

Hands cupped her breasts, and a mouth began to nibble on the back of her neck. Another mouth was again attached to her nipple, sucking one of the breasts that were being massaged. She could suddenly feel another body pressing against her, warm and muscular.

She gasped, incredibly aroused, and her mouth was taken in a heated, hungry kiss. She was still rocking on top of one of them, but now she could feel a second cock pressing against her ass—hot, thick, and seeking entrance.

"I want to take that sweet ass of yours." The voice made her shiver almost as much as his request—no, his demand.

She wanted him…both of them, but she was beyond words then. All she could do was mewl and moan.

His fingers spread her, using her natural lubrication to prepare her for him. His hand pressed her down, and then he was inside her as well. Two incredibly hot, long cocks were filling her, alternating the depth of penetration.

She no longer knew whose hands massaged her breasts, whose lips kissed her neck. She felt unbelievably full and worshiped. Pleasure was the only thing on her mind as she exploded in yet another orgasm.

—(~)—

Bella woke up several hours later as the sun's rays began filtering in through the partially-drawn curtains. She was smiling before she opened her eyes. The warmth of the bodies pressed to her was a welcomed contrast to the chill in the air around her. Opening her eyes slowly, she was surprised to find that the blindfold had been removed—she couldn't remember when that had happened.

Looking around her, Bella found that her head was lying on top of a pillow of muscles, and her body was pretty much draped on that man. She glanced up at his sleeping face and smiled. Now she knew why his voice was familiar. She _did_ know him.

The other man had his arm wrapped around her and his leg thrown possessively on top of hers, so she moved as little as she could when she turned to look at his face, not wanting to wake him up just yet.

She barely held in her surprised gasp. _Edward and Jasper Cullen. Oh, my!_

She had shared several classes with the twin brothers this semester, and she had been lusting over them ever since seeing them three months ago in the auditorium. They had made plans to meet during the weekend, and she had been anticipating finally making a move. It was no secret that the brothers were close, and she had been wondering just how close they were.

 _I guess now I know,_ she thought with a smirk.

Taking advantage of her current position, she looked up at Jasper's face and examined it. He had a look of innocence as he slept. His blond hair was messy on the pillow. His jaw relaxed but still looked masculine and strong against the white sheet. She noted the broad shoulders and the sculptured abs, and as her eyes continued to travel down, her hands became eager to touch him.

 _Why not?_ she asked herself. _After all, they must know my body pretty well by now, much better than I know theirs._

Bella moved her fingers across his chest, learning the texture and warmth of his skin. She paused on his nipples, and these hardened in response to her touch. She let her hand wander lower, to his abdomen, and traced his hipbones with her fingers. A smile spread across her lips when she saw how her touch was affecting him. Emboldened by the response, she touched the rapidly-hardening cock. It was fully erect within three strokes of her hand, and she found herself feeling smug. Leaving it be for the moment, she moved to his thigh. It looked very strong, but the skin was soft beneath her fingers.

"Actually, I liked the previous position of your hand better," came a whisper from above her.

Bella's head snapped up to see Jasper smiling down at her, his blue eyes focused intently on her.

Without saying a word, she returned her hand to his cock and began stroking him in long, slow movements. He pulled her gently up for a kiss then, not moving her too much so as not to break the contact of her hand.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle, and Bella smiled against his lips, teasing him with small nibbles on his bottom one. Jasper moved her further on top of his body, his hand positioning her astride his hips. She felt him against her again and smiled when she moved her hips to tease him a bit.

He groaned. "I love feeling you, but I would rather much prefer…" He bucked his hips, penetrating her in one smooth motion. "Yes, that's better."

Bella leaned back to sit on him and began to move her pelvis in a circular motion that was quickly driving them both to moans. She threw her hand back, crying out in pleasure when he lifted his pelvis to thrust into her.

"Shh… You'll wake Edward."

"Edward is already awake."

Bella turned to see Edward eyeing her appreciatively. His own green gaze was just as hungry as his brother's.

"And he's enjoying the scenery very much."

She felt herself blush for some reason, making both men chuckle.

" _Now_ you're blushing?" Jasper asked.

Edward didn't give her a chance to answer. He sat up and kissed her with the same tenderness his twin brother had before. Bella threaded one hand into his bronze locks and turned the kiss into a hungry, passionate one as she continued to ride Jasper.

"I can't think of a better way to start the day," Jasper commented huskily.

Bella's chuckle turned into a groan when Edward turned his attention to her neck, biting gently and then licking the skin. She leaned her head to the side, allowing him more access and hastened her rocking motion.

Edward reached one hand to her clit and began rubbing it.

"Fuck, you're tight," Jasper groaned when she clenched around him.

"Yes, baby, ride him." Edward breathed in her ear. "Squeeze his cock with that amazing pussy of yours. Make him scream."

She screamed then, her movements turning hectic, and Jasper grabbed her ass and thrust upward. His fingers dug into her flesh. "Yes," she hissed. "So…deep. God, you feel so…good."

Edward leaned down to take one of her nipples between his lips and began to suck. His fingers moved faster as her breath quickened. He grinned when she gave one last hard push downward and threw her head back, her lips parting in a silent scream.

It took only a few more thrusts on Jasper's part to join Bella in her orgasm.

—(~)—

"I'm going to take a shower," Jasper said as he was getting up. He placed a kiss on Bella's shoulder before leaving the bed completely.

"Have fun," she told him. "I'll make sure Edward here doesn't get too lonely."

Jasper chuckled. He picked up his clothes from the chair where he lay them the night before and went to the door. "I'm sure you'll find something he'll enjoy."

"So how exactly do you intend to keep me from being too lonely?" Edward asked curiously, smiling innocently.

"I think I'll start with this." She leaned over to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Mmm… It feels like a good start." He threaded his hand in her hair, holding her by her neck as he deepened the kiss.

She pushed him gently to lie on his back and moved to kiss his neck and shoulders. She looked up when she trailed down to his chest and flicked her tongue on his nipple. "Then I can continue with this."

He let his hand rest on her head, moving with her as she licked his stomach and nibbled on his hipbones. She felt his muscles tighten in anticipation as she hovered above his erect cock. Cupping him with one hand, she began stroking him with long movements.

Bella gathered her hair and pushed it to the side, angling herself so that he could watch as she took him as deep as she could. Looking up, she saw that his eyes were fixed on her.

_Excellent._

She leaned to breathe on the tip of his cock.

"Tease."

"The best." She stuck out her tongue and made a quick pass over the head of his cock before moving downward to lick him to the base.

"Yes…" he hissed.

She pulled up and changed sides, torturing him with wet kisses and long licks until he was glistening with moisture. Only then did she take him into her mouth, lowering her head as far as she could and stroking the rest with her hand.

Edward groaned. "Yes, baby, just like that."

He couldn't look away from the sight of her pink lips around his thick cock. She moved with maddening slowness. Bowing her head, she took him into her mouth and let her tongue caress him, before pulling away, continuing the motion with her hand.

She blew on the wet skin, making him hiss again, and then took him in her mouth again. Bella applied a bit of suction as she went down and was pleased to hear him groan with pleasure. Releasing him with an audible popping sound, she whispered, "I want to try something. Go stand by the bed."

Curious, he got up and stood next to the bed.

"On your knees," she instructed as she moved herself to the edge.

Smiling now that he understood what she was about to try, he lowered himself to the carpet and watched her turn to lie on her back, her head leaning off the bed.

Bella didn't need to instruct him further. As soon as she opened her mouth and reached for him, his cock was ready for her to take. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her lips around him again, and he began to move. It took several moments before she could relax her muscles like she had practiced before, but she soon got the right pace.

Edward threw his head back, hissing and moaning as Bella took his cock deeper and deeper. He tried to keep a slow pace, but the sensation was too good. When her hand reached to cup his balls, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. She caressed the delicate skin first and then gently massaged the heavy sac as he continued to fuck her mouth.

"Bella… God, it feels so good to fuck that dirty mouth of yours." He looked down again, only to see that she had one hand placed between her legs, rubbing herself as she pleasured him. "So close. Just a little more…"

She felt the tightening only a second before he came in her mouth, stifling and making her choke slightly. Edward pulled back to let her breathe and moaned again when he felt her gently licking him clean.

"That was…amazing." He was still catching his breath. "Fuck. Where did you learn to do that?"

Bella chuckled, turning back on her stomach. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

—(~)—

Alice turned the key to unlock the door just a little after nine in the morning. She hadn't planned on coming back home so early, but her latest date sucked so bad that she simply fell asleep while they were watching a movie. She had tried initiating something countless times, but the man was either gay or dead. When she'd eventually fallen asleep on the couch—the movie they'd been watching wasn't any better than the guy—she slept there till morning. Upon waking up, she saw that he was in his own bed, sound asleep. Exasperated, she'd finally decided that there was no point in her hanging around any longer and left the idiot to his dreams.

Quietly crossing the hallway, Alice went into her bedroom, wanting to get out of the clothes she'd slept in and into a good shower. Throwing everything in the hamper, she wrapped a towel around her body and went to the bathroom.

At the door, she paused, listening in. It seemed like someone had beaten her there, if the sound of running water was any indication. Whoever it was, they didn't shut the door, so she was able to peek in.

She wanted to lick her lips at the sight before her.

Remembering the reason she had gone on that damned date in the first place, Alice felt no hesitation in watching the deliciously naked man in the shower. She had known that Bella was hot for the two brother, so when her roommate had confided her fantasy, Alice knew exactly what to do. After she'd approached them, Jasper and Edward took only a day to come up with a positive answer as well as a plan of action, both twins wanting to make sure that Bella would enjoy what they had come up with.

Looking at Jasper now, his hands working in quick motions to lather his skin, his muscles flexing and relaxing, Alice thought that she ought to get something for her trouble.

She could already imagine those big hands working on her body, his tongue licking her, making her wet and aching. Looking up at his face, she decided that he looked…satisfied.

"So this is what the cat that got the cream looks like," she said as she walked through the door. She smiled at the surprised expression on his face when he saw her.

"That's what happens when you let me guard the cream," he retorted, "especially when the cream is so delicious."

"Question is," she released the towel and let it fall, "is the cat still hungry?"

Jasper's eyes darkened when he saw Alice's naked body on display for him, curvy, toned, and very much tempting.

"Well, when you present it like that…"

She stepped out of the crumpled towel at her feet and into the shower. "Enjoying the show?"

"Most definitely." His gaze traced the droplets of water as they slid down her shoulders and between her breasts.

She groaned when his tongue met hers, his hard body pressing against hers. His arms wrapped around her, one reaching up to her neck to angle her for the hungry kiss, the other dropping to lift her ass and rub her against him.

"Mmm…I do believe you still have room for more, Tiger."

"It's not my fault that I'm insatiable," he whispered against her lips. "I was born that way, and you are mighty delicious."

"You don't taste so bad yourself." She slanted her mouth on his and demanded another kiss. She pressed herself against him, feeling him hard and willing against her stomach.

Jasper moaned when her hand reached between them and wrapped around his cock.

"Take me," she breathed, turning to his neck, nibbling and kissing. "I want to feel all this wonderful length deep inside me." Her voice was husky, almost hoarse with the desire running through her veins.

"I want," Jasper pushed her against the tiled walls, "to be so deep inside you that you'll scream my name."

"So what are you waiting for?" She gave his cock another squeeze.

"Just for you." He turned her around, making her hiss when her breasts met the cold tiles. He pressed against her ass, letting his cock slide between the two cheeks. "Only for the heat of your body."

Alice's hands splayed on the tiles. She could feel his hands on her hips as her rocked into her, teasing but not penetrating. "Please." She didn't want teasing; she wanted his cock in her. "Fuck me, Jasper. I can't stand any more teasing."

His hand slid between her legs, and he inserted one long digit into her, making her moan in approval.

"I can feel how wet you are for me, Alice."

She whimpered. "Please."

He added another finger and began thrusting them. "Yes, baby. Let's see how you handle another finger." He inserted a third, keeping the thrusts deep.

She cried his name in reply.

"I love hearing you say my name like that," he said and suddenly his fingers were gone.

She screamed his name again; this time in protest, not pleasure. She was so damn close.

"I want to feel you come on my cock, baby." He guided himself inside her and was rewarded with a pleased groan on her part.

Placing his hands on her waist he began fucking her, thrusting in increasing speed. He couldn't help himself, his body was demanding this to be fast and hard.

Alice felt the pleasure building inside her, filling her from the pit of her stomach, until she shuddered in release, nearly crying at reaching the peak at long last.

Jasper continued to move, riding out her orgasm and instigating another. It was only when she cried out for the third time that he finally felt his own release wash over.

"Un-fucking-believable." Alice giggled, her body still humming with traces of her climax.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

—(~)—

They stood under the running water for several more minutes, catching their breaths, before washing up and exiting the room.

"Are you tired?" Alice asked as they walked into her bedroom.

"Why are you asking?"

She stood on her tiptoes, leaning to whisper near his ear. "I want to watch you…satisfying yourself."

Her husky voice—as well as the words she'd used—caused a shiver to run down his spine. He could feel himself already rising to the occasion. It could be an interesting experience, he thought. He knew he had a good body, and the idea of being watched was always a turn on for him.

She guided him to the armchair in the room, turning it to face the bed. He spread the towel on the cushion and sat on it.

"You have a body to die for," she murmured, looking at him as he leaned back.

"You are welcome to watch but lose that towel of yours," Jasper ordered.

She threw the towel to the hamper and made a full turn, showcasing her naked figure. "Better?"

"Excellent," he said, his hand already reaching toward his loins.

Alice sat across from him on the bed, eyes trained on him.

Jasper watched her face and saw that her gaze was on his hand, which was already stroking his cock to full arousal. He could see her breasts move up and down with her heavy breathing. _She looks good enough to eat_ , he thought as he spread his legs a little wider to make room for his other hand to access his balls.

He watched as she cupped her breasts and imagined his mouth on the rosy peaks instead of her fingers. His one hand was cupping his balls, massaging them just the way he liked, and he sped up the stroking motions of his other hand when Alice spread her legs in front of him. She leaned back on one elbow and spread the lips of her pussy for him to see.

Jasper imagined the glistening flesh stretch to encompass his cock. "I'm picturing myself fucking you right now," he said when she slid one finger inside herself. "I'll feel so much better than those slim fingers of yours, baby."

His cock was fully aroused now. He switched to long strokes, slightly pulling on his way up. His fist was tight, but he remembered her clenching around his fingers and knew she would feel so much better, tighter.

"It's amazing to watch you like that," she whispered.

Raking her fingers out of her she reached to the nightstand and took out a bottle of massage oil from the drawer. She drizzled some into the palm of her hand before placing the bottle on top of the dressed and bringing her hands to touch his cock over his fingers. She only touched him long enough for him to be sufficiently slick before removing her hands, but she remained on her knees before him.

Jasper was incredibly turned on watching her as she returned her hand to touch herself, rubbing and thrusting her fingers inside her at the same rhythm as he did.

"Come over me, Alice," he whispered to her. "I want to feel that pussy of yours around my cock, and I want to hear you scream again."

Alice stood up and was about to straddle him when he turned her with her back to him. Understanding, she placed both hands on the armrests and let him guide her to straddle him in reverse.

Jasper brought his hands around her to place one on her breast and the other on her clit. He was so close to coming that he had to grit his teeth to make sure that he took her with him.

"Yes, Jasper, fuck, yes!" She threw her head back, holding his hands tightly pressed against her. She chanted his name over and over as her orgasm approached again, finally screaming it when she reached completion.

Jasper let go as soon as she began to clench around him, spilling inside her with one last thrust. Panting, he leaned his head on her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. He was about to suggest that they move to the bed when he suddenly heard his brother asking, "Mind if I join you?"

Alice was too far gone in the post-coital bliss to hear Edward or notice anyone else in the room. She enjoyed feeling Jasper's hands gently massaging her breasts while his lips kissed her shoulder and neck.

She purred when the hands on her breast were replaced with a hot mouth, and her eyes shot open. Edward was looking up at her, smiling. She only had time to open her mouth, but the question never made it to her lips because they were suddenly busy.

 _Fuck, Edward's a great kisser,_ she thought as she held onto him, her mouth pliant against his.

Jasper smiled when he heard Alice whimper and felt her begin to rock on top of him. He was still inside her, and those small movements were very arousing. His smile grew wider when he caught a movement at the door and saw Bella standing there.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined as well, would you?" she asked in a whisper as she came next to him.

"Not at all," he said and pulled her for a kiss.

Edward pulled Alice to the bed, leaving Jasper and Bella to enjoy each other. He was about to lie between her legs when she stopped him. "Come here. I want that beautiful cock of yours in my mouth."

He gladly obeyed, coming to sit across her chest. She began kissing him then, sliding down the bed to give his cock a long wet lick. She then opened her mouth and sucked on his balls. The feeling was incredible, and Edward cursed softly.

Alice let her tongue massage him and applied just a small amount of suction, enough to make him groan.

Jasper took Bella to bed as well, telling her to lie on her back next to Alice. "I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours," he said.

Bella bent her legs, spreading them wide for him under his guidance. She moaned when she felt his hot breath on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Jasper used his fingers to open her for him. She was already wet, her body welcoming him, and he gave her a long lick from her opening to the clit. "Mmm… I like it that you are completely shaved," he remarked.

"More…sensitive." She arched when she felt him suck the lips of her pussy into his mouth. Her hands held his head close to her. "Jasper…feels…so good."

He used her own lubrication to wet three fingers. He inserted two in her as he moved to lick her clit, but the third he used to caress her back opening, teasing but not penetrating. He remembered taking her in her ass last night, and he couldn't wait to do it again.

Beside them, Edward and Alice changed positions; she was now on top, leaning back on her hands and riding him while he thrust up.

Bella heard the couple beside her groan, but she was too busy in the sensations Jasper was evoking in her body. She never knew a man's mouth and hands could be so talented, bring so much pleasure. She quickly became addicted, and when his mouth was suddenly gone, she cried out in protest.

The protest did not last long; she was pulled down from the bed on his lap, his cock penetrating her. She didn't last more than a few seconds, climaxing on him almost as soon as he entered her.

When Bella opened her eyes, it was to see Alice's brown eyes looking at her as the woman kissed down Bella's chest and sucked her breast into her mouth.

"You're beautiful when you come," Edward said.

He was standing next to Alice, his hand resting on her head. Bella looked at Alice, then at Edward's cock, which was almost at eyelevel. Smiling, she turned to give it a lick.

Quickly catching up, Alice turned to Edward as well, and the two girls began to tease him. Alice caressed him up his thighs, her tongue going out to lick the glistening tip of his erection. Bella kissed the base of his cock, gently sucking on the spot.

Edward moaned as he looked down at the two women who took turns in sucking his cock. It was better than anything he'd ever imagined, and he thought himself very open-minded. He placed a hand on the head of each of the women and let his body move forward, his cock being treated to two tongues licking it. They drove him absolutely mad with desire. Each of them sucked and licked and then pulled back to let the other do the same.

Jasper leaned up to Bella. "How about a Bella sandwich?"

Bella pulled away from Edward, nodding. "Edward?" She looked up.

"You don't need to ask twice, baby."

"Turn around, I want my cock in that tight ass of yours," Jasper whispered to Bella as she was about to lean forward.

She only raised herself high enough to turn around and straddle him with her back to him.

Jasper held his cock with one hand and Bella with the other as he slowly began to enter her. She groaned when his head was pushed into the tight opening. She breathed deeply when he slid further in until his long cock was fully inside her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"More than okay," she answered.

Edward knelt between her parted thighs then. "Ready for another one?"

Bella chuckled, leaning back. "My pussy can handle your cock. It took it last night, didn't it?"

"Sassy." Edward groaned when he entered her. She was that much tighter with Jasper up her ass, and he couldn't stop himself from moving. "You feel so good. I love fucking that pussy of yours. How does her ass feel, Jasper?"

"Amazing." Jasper moaned when the two began to move above him. He could feel his brother fucking her through the thin membrane, making her clench around him in the best feeling ever.

"You are fucking amazing," Bella grunted, panting. "Alice, get that finger out of your pussy and bring yourself over here."

Alice, who had taken to watching the two twins fucking her roommate, laughed at the order. She and Bella had experimented before, so having her roommate eat her out wouldn't be anything new. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the trio.

Placing one leg on each side of Bella's face, Alice looked down as Bella reached for her with one hand. Then Alice looked higher to see Edward's eyes trained on her pussy. However, as soon as Bella's tongue touched her clit and slid two fingers into her, Alice closed her eyes and gave in to the wonderful treatment.

Bella felt full to the brim, the two delicious cocks moving in perfect sync so that she was never left empty. She felt another orgasm build inside her quickly, and Edward lowering his mouth to suck her nipples was definitely adding to the mind-blowing experience. She felt each tug of his mouth, each thrust of their cocks deep inside her. She didn't hear Alice's moaned climax a few moments later because she was too far gone in her own peak. She shuddered, crying in pleasure as she was swept in the most amazing orgasm of her life.

Edward and Jasper soon followed. Bella's body was pulsating around their cocks, triggering a delicious climax for both of them in a matter of seconds.

It took several very pleasurable moments for everyone to come down from the high of the orgasms. They slumped to the carpet, positively drained.

"We should do that again sometime," Bella breathed, "but not any time soon; I need a shower first. And breakfast sounds like a good idea as well."

"I agree." Alice giggled. "And next time, I want to play the filling of the sandwich."

Jasper and Edward exchanged smirks.

"I'll join you in the shower, Bella," Edward said. "Jasper and Alice can make breakfast."

Bella took Edward's proffered hand and stood up on still-shaky legs. She eyed him with suspicion. "We're taking a shower."

"Exactly."

Alice chuckled at the poor imitation of an innocent smile Edward was making. She glanced at Jasper, who still lay on the carpet, beautifully naked. "Join me in the kitchen?"

He flashed her a grin and rose to his feet. "Lead the way."

Bella laughed. "Jasper, if you break the dining table fucking Alice on it, you're buying us a new one."

"I think you should be more worried about the bathroom sink," Jasper returned as he walked to the door. "Edward, remember that it doesn't hold weight."

Bella gave Edward a once-over and raised a brow. "So, how do you go about breaking the bathroom sink?"

His smirk was wolfish as he focused his eyes on her. "Follow me to the shower, and I'll show you exactly how."

The girls delayed slightly as they watched the men walk out of the bedroom, turning in different directions.

"Thank you," Bella whispered to her friend.

Alice smiled at her, licking her lips. "My pleasure."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Bella winked at her.

* * *

_Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. More stories (multi chapters as well as smut-filled one-shots) are on my author's page._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Alley Cat._


End file.
